Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic advertising in which the user's attention or interaction with the advertisement is rewarded.
Description of the Related Art
While mobile advertising has been the booming epicenter of advertising, record sales have been slow to recover from the digital revolution. What is needed are systems, methods and software applications which bridge the gap between and mutually benefit advertisers, record labels, record retailers and users.